


off to the races

by hawky (tinypigs)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypigs/pseuds/hawky
Summary: It was Sid’s 21st birthday and he was practically vibrating from all the possibilities ahead of him tonight. It was hard to open up the desire he had locked away in himself for years, but for the first time in his life, he was away from his family and he could do whatever he wanted. He wanted to be pretty. He wanted to kiss a boy. He wanted to try so many things.





	off to the races

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and like half of it's smut. As you can tell by the title, it's inspired by Lana Del Rey's, "Off to the Races." For [hockyey](http://hockyey.tumblr.com) :0)

It was Sid’s 21st birthday and he was practically vibrating from all the possibilities ahead of him tonight. It was hard to open up the desire he had locked away in himself for years, but for the first time in his life, he was away from his family and he could do whatever he wanted. He wanted to be pretty. He wanted to kiss a boy. He wanted to try so many things.

Flower, in a show of support, had gone with him to a makeup store and even a lingerie boutique. As Sid was getting sized, he had teased him through the curtain about his enormous ass. They bickered, and Sidney tried to noogie him after but underneath it all, he felt an enormous sense of relief and gratefulness. It was why he was able to summon up the courage to put on his outfit (a sheer, white shirt and black, tight jeans over cherry red lingerie) and shakily apply mascara and matte red lipstick. Sid took a moment to just stare at himself in the mirror. His hair was tousled and the lace glowed beneath his shirt. He parted his perfect, red lips and luxuriated in the waxy texture.

When he emerged from his room, Flower and Tanger, the assholes that they were, had cat-called him and pushed shots of vodka into his hand. The liquid seared down his throat but he stubbornly kept swallowing until he could tip the empty glasses upside down on the table. He could see the smudge of lipstick left on the glass and smiled.

They left after that, stumbling to the club and laughing in the way only young, dumb kids could. Once they found a table, Tanger shoved his way to the bar and came back with a tray of sticky sweet drinks.

“C’mon, Sid!” They chanted and banged their fists against the table. Sid took another shot and chugged half a glass of the sweet drink. He resisted the urge to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and instead, leaned into Flower’s shoulder. Flower turned to him, heart-shaped mouth smiling widely, and hugged him. He made kissy noises in his ear, and Sid grumbled and gently butted his head into his cheek. They continued to drink until Sid was warm all over and Tanger was fed up with staying still. He dragged them out to the dance floor and scoured the crowd for companions.

“It’s his 21st birthday!” Tanger shook Sid’s shoulders at any passing stranger he deemed cute. Sid giggled and pushed him away, drunk and content enough to dance alone for now. Tanger gave up, and after a while, separated from him and Flower to find his own partner. Sid found it so easy to drift with the music and alcohol buzzing through his veins. He bumped his hip into Flower and the two laughed and spun around.

Some people tried to draw Sid away, shoving their hips against his ass and groping at his waist. He wasn’t going to lie; it did feel good to be wanted but none of them had what he was looking for, so he rejected each of them. He was uncertain of what it was he was wanted, but he was fine with being alone until he knew. He closed his eyes and recklessly reeled to the music.

Eventually, sweat dripped from his hair and down his back. Sid shook his head and opened his eyes, ready to grin at Flower. His eyes, however, drifted to a dimly lit alcove past the dance floor. Within it, a tall man, sprawling on a couch, stared back. He propped his head on his hand and looked at Sid with frank regard. Something about his expression made Sid’s heart race and he moved back to Flower. Unsettled, he tried to disappear into the music again.  
  
Dancing wasn’t as easy as it was before but Sid did his best to sway and get carried off by the bodies around him. When he thought he could relax again, someone poked him, hard, in the shoulder. Sid frowned and turned to see a besuited man in glasses poke him again.

“May I help you?” Even if he was drunk, Sid would be polite.

The man opened his mouth and closed it again. He took a deep breath, as if to harness some inner strength and stated, “My employer would like to meet you.”

Sid must have looked incredibly confused because the man huffed and pointed back at the alcove Sid had seen the man in. He peeked, and the man was still there, watching intently.

“He’s your boss?” Sid jerked his head in the direction and he saw the man smile.

“Yes, he would like you to join him.” The besuited man insisted.

Sid narrowed his eyes at the alcove again. The man was smirking openly now and his legs were spread wide. His cockiness, intriguing at first, rankled Sid. He bristled and snapped back to the suited man, “Well, if he likes it so much, why doesn’t he come get me himself?”

Sid ignored whatever he said next and pushed farther into the crowd with Flower, who had witnessed all of this with round eyes.

“Sid, do you know who that was?” Flower asked, hushed.

“No, do you?” Sid scowled and pushed his hair out of his face. The shots he had drank didn’t seem like they was enough anymore and he longed for another drink to make himself forget what had just happened. He wasn’t an object to be called when it pleased someone.

“No, I’ve only seen that in movies.” Flower chuckled, and Sid couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, me too. What is he, some mafia boss?” Sid joked and Flower sputtered, laughing harder.

“Can you imagine, like--” Flower was interrupted when a large hand fell heavily on his shoulder. They both turned to see the man from the alcove.

“Excuse me,” he said in a deep, pleasant voice, “May I borrow your friend?”

* * *

His name was Evgeni, but Sid could call him Zhenya, the man said. He made Sid practice the name until he got it right and gently tugged on a lock of Sid’s hair when he did. Sid pushed his hand away and sat back on the couch, wary.

“You can call me, Sid.” He said, after a moment of indecision. He supposed he should offer his name in return. Zhenya nodded with a gleam in his eye and waited for him to continue.

“Why did you ask for me?” He crossed his arms and tried to exude as threatening of an aura as he could. He did this once when Flower was there and after, Flower had bluntly told him he just looked constipated. He hoped he was wrong.

Zhenya shrugged, “Like pretty boys.”

Sid flushed but sat up, resolute. Flattery meant nothing to him. Zhenya was obviously an older, wealthier man. His clothes were a strange combination of impeccably tailored and gaudy. He had a face of contradictions, all long angles and thick lips. His heavy-lidded eyes were deceptive, watchful and heavy on Sid’s face. Sid’s cheeks prickled with a blush and he coughed into a fist to avoid looking at him.

“Why didn’t you ask for me yourself?” He challenged and Zhenya shifted, suddenly looking bashful.

“English not so good. Wanted to impress.” He gestured at the man in glasses, who watched balefully from the corner.

“Uhuh, so you thought you could just ask for me and I’d come along? Do you always get what you want?” Sid said drily.

Zhenya thoughtfully tapped at his chapped, bottom lip and slid his eyes half-shut. He deliberated and said, “Yes, to both.”

Sid choked out a surprised laugh. He didn’t know someone could be this much of a dick. He grudgingly admitted that it was kind of hot but he wanted to probe further.

“What if I don’t want to? I could be with someone else.” Sid raised an eyebrow and looked around the crowd.

Zhenya raised his eyebrows and his mouth curved in a charmed smile. He said, “Could be. I don’t mind. But I look at you, see you dance with friends and then alone. I think, ‘Cute boy like that should have some company.’ Think you would feel even better with me.”

Sid snorted and bit his lip to suppress his smile. “My friends will be looking for me,” he said and Zhenya swiveled his head, spotting Flower and Tanger huddling at another table. He waved at them and Tanger waved back until Flower snatched his hand down. They whispered furiously amongst themselves and Sid was sure they would have a million questions later.

“Friends seem like they are fine,” Zhenya chuckled and reached over to play with his hair again. His hand drifted down to tug at the bra strap Sid’s shirt had slid down to reveal. Sid allowed him but batted him away when Zhenya brushed a finger tip on the bare skin of his shoulder. He had pretty much made his decision on what to do next, but he had one question left.

“Well, do you really think I’m pretty?” He asked and let his arms fall to his sides. Zhenya’s eyes grew hot and he swept his eyes up and down Sid’s body.

He leaned in to Sid’s ear and whispered, “Prettiest.” Sid shuddered and looked back into Zhenya’s dark eyes. He had found what he was searching for.

* * *

“Beautiful boy,” Zhenya murmured into the back of his neck. He twisted the slick fingers he had buried into Sid’s ass and Sid shook.

Zhenya had swept him to an extravagant hotel room and spread Sid out on the large bed. He pushed him into the sheets with his callused, large hands and left bruising kisses on his mouth. When he pulled back, Sid’s lipstick was smeared on his lips and cheeks.

They both stripped off their clothes between kisses but Zhenya made him keep on his bra and underwear. He left a trail of hickeys from his neck down to his chest and sucked Sid’s nipples through the lace. Sid, startled, writhed and tangled his fingers through Zhenya’s hair. That encouraged him to bite down, hard, and Sid cried out.

When he was satisfied and Sid was breathless, Zhenya hummed, “What I’m do with you?” He ducked his nose under Sid’s jaw and nuzzled him, “What you want?”

It took a while for Sid to catch his breath but when he did, he caught him in a kiss again and then turned onto his hands and knees. He heard Zhenya suck in a breath and he arched his back.

“You can fuck me,” Sid said, way more calmly than he thought he was capable of. His heart was beating thunderously and he hoped his inexperience didn’t show. He had had sex before, but nothing like this and not with a stranger. Zhenya squeezed his hip and toyed with the hem of his panties.

“Sure?” He questioned and let go of Sid’s hip. Sid hid his face in his folded elbow and nodded. If he said it out loud again, he was sure he would explode from embarrassment. Zhenya huffed out a laugh and snapped the elastic of Sid’s panties.

“You dick.” Sid tried to swat at him but Zhenya pressed the entire length of his body against Sid’s back. He grinded his hard dick against the swell of his ass and Sid stopped struggling.

“Be good,” Zhenya warned and bit the nape of his neck. He pulled away and Sid peered over his shoulder to see him retrieve condoms and lube from a nearby bag. He blushed and dropped his head again.

Zhenya seemed to really like his lingerie because he left it on to finger Sid. He simply pulled his panties to the side and let Sid squirm at the sensation of the lace tugging his balls and dick. At first, he curiously drifted his fingers down the crack of Sid’s ass. He explored for a while, moving down to Sid’s taint and rubbing it and then stroking the sensitive skin around his hole. Sid bunched his shoulders up and tried to be patient. He usually dispensed with a lot of foreplay because he enjoyed feeling a bit of a burn.

He got his wish when Zhenya pushed one, long finger into his entrance. He breathed slowly and Zhenya took that as a sign to move. But again, it was too slow for Sid, so he wriggled in frustration.

“Can you go faster, please?” He groaned out and Zhenya reached underneath him to sharply pinch his nipple. He swore, and Zhenya released him and resumed calmly fingering him. Sid thought he was going to die from how heated he was and tried to roll his hips back onto Zhenya’s finger.

“Stay still, brat,” Zhenya grumbled and tightened his grip on Sid’s hip. Sid opened his mouth to argue but wheezed when Zhenya slid in a second finger. This time, he brutally curled his fingers and Sid jerked in shock, dick spurting out precome. Zhenya laughed and pulled Sid’s hips back onto his fingers, making him moan long and low.

He added a third finger and relentlessly massaged Sid’s prostate. Sid would try and push back, using his arms and hips, but Zhenya would keep him immobile until it pleased him to move Sid. The front of Sid’s underwear grew sticky with precome and chafed the head of his dick. Lube dripped down his ass and Sid curled in from the wetness. He shakily breathed through his nose and further widened his legs to steady himself.

“Think you need more,” Zhenya crooned and Sid stiffened when he felt him begin to push in his pinky. He muffled his cries against his arm, unable to stop shaking. It was almost too much. Zhenya hushed him, removing his hand from Sid’s hip to rub soothing circles into his back.

“Can fuck yourself back on it, baby.” He slipped his fingers nearly out and toyed with Sid’s rim.

“F-fuck you,” Sid moaned but pushed his torso against the bed to shove harder into Zhenya’s fingers. He single-mindedly pursued his own pleasure, chest heaving each time Zhenya so much as glanced off his prostate. Zhenya sat on his knees and let him spiral higher and higher until he completely dragged his fingers away.

Sid kicked back and craned his head around to glare at him mutinously. Zhenya poked his tongue out between his teeth and said blandly, “Think you ready now.”

He yanked Sid’s underwear off and then with practiced efficiency, tore open a condom and slid it on. When he noticed Sid staring, he dragged his hand from Sid’s back to his neck and held him there.

“Be good,” He repeated and Sid rolled his eyes. He did arch his back though when Zhenya pushed the blunt head of his dick in. Suddenly, Sid was glad that Zhenya took his time because his dick appeared determined to split him open. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, only stopping when Zhenya heard him and laughed against his shoulder.

“You try taking your own dick, old man,” Sid hissed and vindictively clenched down. Zhenya cursed and dug his nails into Sid’s hip. He knocked Sid’s knees wide and wrapped his hands around his waist to crush him deeper into the mattress. Sid felt terribly open.

“Told you and you don’t listen,” he said through gritted teeth and pressed down, bringing his hips flush to Sid’s ass. Sid tried to respond, but Zhenya was already rearing back for another slow, grinding thrust. Sparks crackled up Sid’s spine with every drive into his body, causing him to pant against the bedsheets and squeeze his eyes shut. He realized tears were dripping unbidden down his cheeks.

Zhenya made him feel every inch of his cock by dragging it in and out at a snail’s pace. Sid snarled, frustrated, and Zhenya replied--Sid somehow knew he was smiling-- “Call me daddy and I’m do what you want.”

Sid froze and Zhenya gentled his thrusts even more, waiting for him to respond.

“Wha- _daddy_? Not fucking likely.” Sid tried to make him react by bucking his hips, but Zhenya smoothly eased back. Sid wanted to strangle him. His thrusts was delicious, but slow as hell. No matter what Sid did in desperation, Zhenya would tilt his hips to avoid it and, cruel bastard that he was, continue to draw his cock out at the same pace. It dawned on Sid that he could do this until they both came unsatisfyingly and he hated that thought more than anything.

Sid gritted out, “Please, daddy.” Zhenya hummed and drew his hips back, slamming it in hard, and then pulled out slowly.

“Didn’t hear you.” He said, sing-songy. Sid wanted to tear his hair out and then Zhenya’s. He screamed into the bed’s pillows in frustration and then lifted up on his elbows to enunciate, “Please, _daddy_.”

He yelped when Zhenya abruptly sped up. The wet sounds of his dick sliding in and out made Sid whine and try to hide his burning cheeks. Zhenya made a disapproving sound and slowed down again.

“Keep talking.” He groaned, and Sid grinded his hips back.

“Daddy, more, please.” He wanted to die, preferably by Zhenya’s dick if possible.

Zhenya complied and it was all Sid could do to brace himself and try to roll his hips at the precise time to nail his prostate. It worked for a bit but when Zhenya started missing, Sid whimpered and said, “Daddy, nooo.” He wanted to cover his traitorous mouth.

Zhenya moaned and quickly withdrew. Sid clutched at him but he pushed his hands away to shift Sid on his side. He shuffled on his knees over one of Sid’s legs and slung the other on his shoulder. Sid was confused but he was so hard that he didn’t care. Zhenya lubed his dick up again and carefully pressed back into Sid.

Sid lolled his head back as Zhenya worked his dick in. He had felt shameless and open before but this was so novel to him. It was probably just his imagination, but the angle made Zhenya’s cock feel even bigger and Sid made a raw noise, twisting his torso away.

Zhenya gave a particularly savage thrust and Sid hiccupped, “Daddy.” He pushed Sid’s leg down against his body and kissed him as if he wanted to consume him. Sid, emboldened, sucked at his tongue and nipped his lip. He wanted him to go harder, faster, so he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pled, “Please daddy, call me pretty. I can be good, please.”

It garnered him the response he wanted because Zhenya devolved into Russian and fucked into him with abandon. Sid’s hips ached but he had never felt so good before. He burned from his lips to the tips of his toes.

Zhenya forced out between whatever Russian phrases he was saying, “Look prettiest on my cock. So tight. So gorgeous.” He brought down one hand to furiously stroke Sid’s dick from base to tip.

Sid sucked in a shallow breath and sobbed. His hand was almost too dry, but Zhenya was hitting his prostate with every thrust in now and the combination was ruinous. He keened, “Da-addy.” and Zhenya grinded in and rubbed his dripping slit.

Sid’s mouth dropped open and he groaned as he started to come. Zhenya continued to thrust and thoroughly jerked his cock through pulse after pulse. He didn’t relent and Sid grew so sensitive that he twitched and cried. He knew that Zhenya was close too because he let go of Sid’s cock to hitch his hips up and really rail into him. Sid hunched his shoulders and took it, too overcome to reciprocate. He wanted Zhenya to come though, so he clumsily clutched at Zhenya’s hip, forcing him to stay inside. Zhenya grunted and Sid clenched around his dick until he came with a sigh. He let Sid hold him inside until it was too much for them both.

It seemed too soon when Zhenya slid his cock out and Sid whimpered at the loss. Zhenya lay on the bed and rolled Sid on top of him. He kissed him sweetly, and Sid dazedly opened his mouth to him.

“Did good job. Took dick well. Best,” he praised and peppered kisses all around Sid’s face. Sid burrowed his face into Zhenya’s neck, too embarrassed from all the things he had said. They breathed together for a while, Zhenya in a smug silence and Sid in a thoughtful one. He didn’t really know what to say to the man who had seduced him and fucked his brains out in the space of a single night.

“You ruined my underwear.” Sid eventually remarked and stared at Zhenya reproachfully. Zhenya laughed and Sid could feel him shake beneath him. In retaliation, he pinched Zhenya, who grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it.

“Will buy more for you. Anything you want,” he teased and circled Sid’s hole with a finger, “Even buy you pretty plug.”

Sid was going to argue about the ridiculousness of it all but Zhenya easily slid two fingers in again. He crooked them and Sid dug his fingers into Zhenya’s chest, whining into his collarbone. Zhenya paid it no mind because he hooked his chin over Sid’s shoulder, shoved his thighs apart, and fingered him until Sid could bear it no longer and wetly sobbed out, “Daddy, can’t.”

Zhenya bit his shoulder and Sid’s eyes widened when he felt his cock jerk and weakly dribble out come. He slumped further into Zhenya, uncaring of the mess, and let him caress his back.

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Zhenya croon, “Sid, best, prettiest boy,” and smiled beatifically.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Whether on here or on my [tumblr](https://byulzgalov.tumblr.com/).


End file.
